In the past, numerous fastening arrangements have been considered, by means of which the steering wheel can be fastened detachably to the steering shaft. For example, locking parts were considered, which are displaceable radially to the steering shaft in a groove thereof. In addition, there are also solutions in which a screw or a nut is simply screwed on the end face of the steering shaft end after the steering wheel is put in place.